Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to ceiling pressure relief panels used in cargo bays of jet aircraft, and more particularly to a pressure relief panel guard.
Description of the Related Art
In jet aircraft such as a Boeing 737, there is ceiling panel 12 in the ceiling 14 of the cargo bay 15 (also known as the cargo hold), as shown in FIG. 1. The ceiling panel is both a decompression panel and an access door for a hatch 16 between the main passenger cabin and the cargo bay of the aircraft. It is an essentially flat panel mounted within the hatch generally flush with the interior surface of the cargo bay ceiling. The cargo bay is where luggage and other types of cargo (hereinafter both being referred to as “cargo”) are placed for transport with the aircraft. Due to the limited height of the cargo bay, when cargo is being moved around within the cargo bay during loading and unloading of the cargo, there a risk that the cargo will contact and thereby dislodge or damage the ceiling panel. There is also a risk that cargo may shift during flight and contact and thereby dislodge or damage the ceiling panel.
Cargo is never to be stacked against the cargo bay ceiling, but rather there is supposed to be a two inch gap between loaded cargo and the cargo bay ceiling (and hence the ceiling panel) at all times. However, often this requirement is not followed and cargo is stacked high enough to contact the cargo bay ceiling, including the ceiling panel. In addition, if cargo is positioned immediately below the ceiling panel in close proximity with the ceiling panel, such as a suitcase or bag, turbulence encountered by the aircraft during flight can cause the suitcase or bag to be thrown about and contact the ceiling panel.
If contact with the ceiling panel by cargo damages or dislodges the ceiling panel, the panel must be repaired and properly refitted in the cargo bay ceiling at the hatch between the main passenger cabin and the cargo bay of the aircraft.